Untold Hatred
by SilentNinja
Summary: Of all the people in Zhao Yun's affinity, only Yuan Shao is one left untold. Greater mystery brings greater interest on Zhao Yun's life, but that isn't the case with the only thing recorded in his early life. Proof of Zilong's suffering does NOT lie.


Disclaimer: I don't own the Three Kingdoms and DW. Koei is getting atrocious with it lately and they still own the gaming franchises. NO, they really are making pretentious decisions; just check out the new DW 7 looks….By the end of the news, it became clear, the way it is: Sima Zhao the good guy, Zhen Ji the bad gal. That's the true colors of Dynasty Warriors.

5/10/11- and I spend the past months with this one shot whether to post it or leave it be and now I'm going to post it. Here's my most important work. And I got DW 7...

Untold Hatred

* * *

><p>North of Ji zhou suburbs…<p>

He knew he was a liar, but the people did not listen. He knew something was not right the moment Han Fu was disposed from his governmental position by a hideous scheme that lead an immensity between the former generals of the Anti-Dong Zhuo coalition.

Yuan Shao was one of those generals of the Han he had respected during the days of his youth. Benchu once swore to rid the Ten Attendants of Emperor Ling from their abyssal treachery to abolishing the power of the imperial court with their corrupted methods to authority. Like sifu Lu Zhi, Huangfu Song, Cao Cao, and the other devoted loyalists, he was an honorable man who sought justice. The nobility of the Yuan family is prominent; his father was a royal tutor as well as his uncles who were scholarly acknowledged.

"It's not right for him to abdicate Han Fu's position for he had done no wrong and was tricked into his own men. Qu Yi, perhaps tried to threaten him into getting the province of Ji under Yuan Shao. Ju Shou and Xun Chen plotted in the same fibe to precede the annexation of Han Fu, when trying to question the Governor's curiosity concerning Gongsun Zan's movements into attacking him as a trick making both men unnecessary enemies. They used Han Fu just in order to take control of the larger army he possessed. Zilong, we can't decide for ourselves whether to give in to the change of government or oppose Yuan Shao," a fellow town acquaintance spoke.

The people can't decide for themselves? Does Yuan Shao even care what the people think? As long as his name is Yuan Shao, they consider him highly because of his family influence, he's purpose to establish the coalition while Cao Cao and Yuan Shu followed out of reluctance.

"We can decide for our security as long as Yuan Shao provides us a way through the famine in our nearby neighbors!" A local farmer urged.

"So what you're saying is that we just become his political pawns only by our needs? He just robbed Lord Han Fu and now you're forcing us to get robbed by him!" the town acquaintance urged back.

Looking at the townsfolk of Changshan arguing, he stares at them debrief. The people were left confused because of a horrendous annex. What remains after the Anti-Dong Zhou coalition is a curse among all Han loyalists. Those losing faith in their country's principles and abundance decide either to support the military leaders or live their lives through poverty not caring the state the country's government is in since the Yellow Turban Rebellion.

They were the people Yuan Shao wanted to save…

"Zilong, the commandary of Changshan and Zhongshan thought it would be wise to stay with Yuan Shao and pretend he's doing this in order to strengthen his army against Dong Zhuo and recover the throne. Opposing him is out of question because you of all people know those men who work with him are Han loyalists," his older brother said.

"We know few of them are related to his family and now he has no intention to acknowledge the replaced young Liu Xie as the successor. Yuan Shao will look for one of the Imperial relatives as his deciding successor to the throne…." Zhao Yun sighed.

"Liu Yu wouldn't dare to do it," another man spoke out.

"If Liu Yu truly sympathize the abusive change of succession forced upon by Liu Xie, then he will sworn his loyalty to Emperor Xian and save him. But, the Yuans felt that Liu Yu can divide the Imperial authority corrupted by Dong Zhuo with the puppet Emperor by claiming himself the Crown Prince as successor. It would damage Liu Yu's virtuous image," turning aside the contention after his words, he walked out of the mob.

"No…everyone else might think Liu Yu want nothing to do with any of this…" Zhao Yun thought.

He wishes the sifu was here to deal this kind of situation. But, his days are passing by and only the pupil remains. The whole land is learning of Yuan Shao's intentions and the outbreak between Shao and Zan started. Was the coalition just a collective observe for Yuan Shao's purpose to settle his military rivals? Zhao Yun doesn't know what to make of it. He's frustrated, insulted, and distain.

Later, an audience been gathered at Yuan Shao's palace in Ye. Most of Han Fu's advisors and officers are now serving Yuan Shao, all except Tian Feng.

"Cleverly getting your way with dishonor, Yuan Shao? I'm skeptical to even devote my talents into your service with such deception you impose upon this court and Ji Shou and Xun Chen were no better…." Tian Feng thought.

He's the dark horse of the bunch. His smart mouth gives the cretin's behavior a headache.

"Tian Feng, you wish to speak to me about the current state affairs?" Yuan Shao questioned.

"What reason would you ever wish to listen to my words?" Tian Feng tried not to sound sarcastic.

"When you start making sense…." Guo Tu remark coldly challenged Tian Feng's curiosity.

"Does it make sense if I advise our lord to take most of the former lord's troops and resources, form an alliance with Cao Cao, cease hostilities with Gongsun Zan and form a truce between him and Liu Yu over that 'replacement' matter you ruined the Coalition and free our people from the heretic Dong Zhuo and his brainless advisor Li Ru. The peoples smiles will renounce your forgiveness into robbing Han Fu," Tian Feng blinked.

Everyone stares at Tian Feng speechless without even bring their opinion on the Cao Cao alliance and the Gongsun Zan/Liu Yu conflict.

"Han Fu is….an idiot and no one cares. I'm not sure about Cao Cao, but it will be nice to be allies for old time stakes again, but….I don't want Cao Cao to be ahead of me and I rather let Gongsun Idiot and my pawn for succession kill each other so I can obtain the rest of Hei Bei. Well, those two aren't my problem anymore because Liu Yu keeps refusing my requests like we're not friends anymore at least his son is on his way here to speak to me of the matter. As for Dong Zhuo, that can wait. Next," Yuan Shao scoffed.

"My lord, you should repent and renounce your loyalty to the subjects and save His Majesty Liu Xie from the corruptor. There is little time left for meaningless leisure with your family," Tian Feng warned.

"I said it can wait! What part of 'it can wait' you don't understand? I don't care for Liu Xie, wasn't he Dong Zhuo's relative? Do I have to save his arse and take orders from an illegitimate son in a hurry as if my life depends on it?" Yuan Shao is enraged of the wise man's persistence.

"As it depends on his majesty's life and the Han Empire; I argue you to advance your forces now to guanzhong before their numbers replenish!" Tian Feng pointed directly to southwest where the real enemy is.

"Wen Chou, get this irating minister out of here….!" Yuan Shao scowled.

Wen Chou grabbed the ingenious, but disliked Tian Feng out of the court, not before Tian Feng hollers prophectizing lore.

"The Dragon of the Snowy Mountain will scorn at your dishonor and lack of contentment, and rob your troops to take as his own," Tian Feng hollered.

"Next…." Yuan Shao sighed.

"Likewise, we wait till a proper moment to strike in due time," Guo Tu suggested.

The governor nodded and feels so much better not to lose his cool with a smartass like Tian Feng.

"By the way, Benchu? What is that nonsense Tian Feng babbling about? The Dragon of the Snowy Mountain?" Shen Pei asked.

Yuan Shao looked at his officers curiously and asked Yan Liang if there's someone of rank that has good talent.

"Well, Wen Chou and I are the strongest next to Zhang He and Gao Lan who are Han Fu's strongest men," Yan Liang informed.

"While Shen Pei, Xu You, Cui Yan, Xin Ping, Xin Pi Chen Lin and Feng Ji are my advisors, Jiang Yuqi, Gao Gan, and a couple of others are backing with Hei Bei Four," Yuan Shao said.

Something amiss…

Wen Chou returns overhearing his lord about the Dragon in the Snowy Mountain.

"Oh, that kid from Changshan? He's just a minor grunt. We've met at Changshan before, I was from there. Some bookworm by the way; He's as good as his brain, but he looks like a girl that should be sticking with poetry," Wen Chou then reveal his name, "His name is Zhao Yun."

"Oh, him….why did Tian Feng bother to make him such a threat? You positioned Zhao Yun to Changshan to work on the conscriptions," Yuan Shao gave an even more curious glance.

"Those new draftees should be here in a few days. Anyway, how did Tian Feng know about him?" Wen Chou asked.

"I don't know, but I do know about Zhao Yun's dad, the poor guy who joined with Dou Wu against the eunuchs long ago. Anyway, Zhao Yun a nobody, unless Tian Feng bickering about Lu Bu being a threat," Yuan Shao chuckled.

Both Yan Liang and Wen Chou laughed along with Shen Pei, Gao Gan and the rest.

Yuan Tan isn't laughing, because he remembers Zilong calling him an inferior complex to his brothers. That meddlesome half noble nobody will pay!

Back to Changshan…

"Mother, I couldn't decide to either live a normal life or the mission. A soldier does not have a life when he sworn to serve and protect the people of Han. It's the simplest kind of relevance to the soldiery while a liar like Yuan Shao can do whatever he pleases to make nobles and scholars look like the most selfish of classes. This is unacceptable!" Zhao Yun winced.

His mother is playing with the erhu.

"Mama?" Zhao Yun called her again if only he stop her from playing the music.

She stopped and turns her attention to her youngest son. It was hard to raise him by birth without a dad.

"Corrupted men always steal other people's lives and possessions. They stole your father and now do you want Yuan Shao to steal your honor and loyalty?" His mother lectured.

"No, but it's uncertain for me to either abide or oppose it," Zhao Yun shook his head disappointedly.

"Then you only have to endure the despair that's about to overcome you. It's just like your father. He choose to aide Dou Wu over seeing your birth," Zhao Yun's mother said

Everyday, every single day is a bad day to be a hero. Zhao Yun must take orders even from the most ruthless to preserve honor. But the pressure is writing all over his face, the fame of his lord or the humility of his principalities. To betray the honor of his lord is to betray the public opinion of loyalty. What happened to the values Yuan Shao once honored before he even tried this treachery?

"My son, you joined the Imperial Army in order to redeem you father's loyalty to the Han from the Ten Attendants treachery. They are no more so you have repaid your debt to you decreased father," and her son lashed back.

"But the corruption hasn't subsided and the military leaders are making deputes against each other all because of a man's depravity that brought confusion to this town, my town, my ancestral land!" Zhao Yun turns away from his mother and takes his spear and fetch for his armor.

"I'm begging you my son, don't waste your life over duty. The eunuchs have already perished and there is more to life than honor and loyalty," her eyes started at him and he grunted. After setting his armor on, he made his decision.

"I'm gathering the volunteers who are opposing Yuan Shao. Brother is joining too and I'm candidate to be the private army's leader," Zhao Yun walked out of the house as his mother slowly follows him.

_I thought about abiding the corrupted virtue those officials praise because of that person's high social status. Yuan Shao was a prodigal when I was just a kid; A handsome political/military figure of magnificent. Like Cao Cao, scholars predict that he too would one day take the whole land to his bidding. _

The thought of Yuan Shao and Cao Cao prophesized like the second coming of King Zhou or Ying Ding just makes him irritated. What has happened to the lords who gave their word for loyalty? In times of this dire situation, it's the order they're now pursuing; the order to uphold the will of 'heaven' over the law by force and confusion.

Scanning around the townsfolks in his home, they're just as confused. Some of them are not even as educated to understand what is going on. The people don't have a choice, but to abide if they want to stay alive. These conflicts between the people and the government had long foreshadowed the crisis this dynasty creates.

_My old friends were separate from me because I didn't agree. I can't believe they even fou_

_nd what Yuan Shao's doing was the right thing. Could they be even more paranoid about my personal briefs on political fairness and virtue? They don't care, Yuan Shao is POWER. I am just some nobody who barely have anyone who trust and believed me. What I'm about to do could make others despise me for my point of views. They wanted peace, what does Yuan Shao even know of peace?_

"Major, I want to join in the opposition, but Gongsun Zan had hostile feelings towards Liu Yu," a local man spoke out with little hesitation.

"Liu Yu would have resent what Benchu did. But, you may have a point. Gongsun Zan didn't like Liu Yu to the fact that he let Qin Liju go despite raising a rebellion force against Gongsun Zan kill his men. You do not have to join me because you like Liu Yu or would I have choose to go to Liu Yu…" Zhao Yun turns face to the local man not having a problem with those who don't feel like he's in the side of good.

"Then, how about I join you just by serving you, sir?" the local man asked.

"That wouldn't be bad. In case, I do need you to be my messenger. You're one of my neighbors after all," Zhao Yun smiled.

"Right, hehe, you grown up to be this town's face," the local man bowed.

_Maybe not….because I didn't do what Yuan Shao had done for the Han government yet…_

"No, I didn't even do anything to consider influence and yet my neighbors stood up for me…" Zhao Yun thought.

"My son…" his mother's voice interrupt his thoughts. Facing the concerns of his decision, the state of the chaos, and the people, he will get involve. War has become the standard to social platform.

"The land in chaos mother and our people are paying a heavy price from the Yellow Turban outbreak. These military leaders are abusing the imperial central government with their own ideals, some twisted and hypocrites. I must oppose and hope I can meet people who feel the same way, good bye…" he was tired of standing there obeying his superiors when his superiors weren't scenery to their virtue and honor.

He's going to switch to Gongsun Zan, but who knows if Zan and his men will trust him to believe why he switched sides. The local man is still next to him overhearing his family problem.

"Major, do you want me to bring the volunteers into your private unit right now?" the local man pardoned.

"Certainly and I'm sorry to have brought you into my family matters. Mother worried and my brother also decided to switch sides…," But, it's understandable how some people won't join him, "If anyone don't want to join because of how powerful Yuan Shao's army and those who support him, then so be it. I'm not forcing my town folks to follow me."

"Will do, Major," the local man statue and proceed accordingly.

_He made his choice so I have no concerns. Its guys like him who does understand why I'm desponded of Yuan Shao. Hence, the lords disapprovals doomed the Anti Dong Zhuo coalition, so what do he do now, take Han Fu's land and make himself a legitimate governor of He Bei ignoring the great crime Dong Zhuo's followers caused to have disrupt the central government. Now I must be on my way to General Gongsun Zan, besides him there's Liu Bei both of them taught by Lu Zhi, the sifu. I hope they trust me into saving our country from those abusing it…and even worst…Losing faith in our country's healing._

For the record, no one within the provinces care to understand the danger his imperial highness and his people are in. This time, the lords have their own issues to deal with, worrying about their own interests to influent others into bowing them. Yes, this is pariah to Zhao Yun's conscience into noble families who are patriarchs pretending to act as rulers of this land. Yuan Shao is just that person and he dare.

A fickle of white flake felt near his vision. It's the beginning of the lonely winter chilling his silent rage. He sense the battle 50 miles away from Julu, it's starting.

It's time to go to war; a war of disagreement and distrust. Heaven help him if he's going to bring justice to his home and his country from ruining further. Dong Zhuo and the eunuchs had done enough damage and it wore out the people's hopes. His horse is waiting at a distance from the yard. It's the same yard he played alone as a little boy with the training dummy. When he gets on his horse, his mind wanders the gloomy childhood he spends on that yard. Tireless training, silence rage, and thoughts on the fate of his father before he was born. He leaves the place he called home and starts his journey.

_I cannot forget the past!_

He never will; what the Ten Attendants done to the Han court have cause the crisis in his country and now Yuan Shao and the governors who agreed with him are making it worse.

_I hope the people won't blame me for becoming Yuan Shao's enemy. There is no longer any truth in this man. In the end, I'm just a 'nobody' to them._


End file.
